1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool protection apparatus that comes with a simple and easy operation and a high safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5 for a general prior art hand tool 3, a tool head of the hand tool 4 has a sharp distal edge to cope with its operating effect. Although the sharp edge of the hand tool 4 can give a good operating effect, yet it is dangerous to carry a sharp tool, particularly when the hand tool 4 drops by accident, it may jeopardize the safety of users, and thus the present invention intends to improve the safety issue of the aforementioned hand tool.